


Talking is Overrated

by allmylovesatonce



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is picking up Danny at the airport and has a lot to say, but when she sees him she realizes how much she missed him and the urge to actually talk disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzylizard84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzylizard84/gifts).



> This prompt was suggested by Ciel on Twitter and then passed on to me by Liz on tumblr. Thank you, guys!

Mindy stood there repeating her speech in her head as she watched his flight number change to “Arrived.” She had so much to say and figured he probably did too. She knew she had a few more minutes to perfect everything she wanted to say. She felt the baby kick and it reminded her of her biggest reason to fix their relationship.

Danny didn’t know that she was picking him up from the airport. She thought that the gesture might be a good starting point for them to have some serious conversations. In the days he’d been gone, she’d had a lot think about and a lot of time to do so. They had a difficult conversation ahead of them, so it seemed best to start off from a place of neutrality. Mindy was extending an olive branch at least until they got home.

Mindy planned to be civil. She wasn’t exactly thrilled that Danny jetted off for India without even telling her. It made zero sense to her why he would fly around the world to meet her parents when he wouldn’t even go to Boston, mere hours away. She guessed he was trying to prove something to her. Maybe in his mind, if he went to meet her parents, it showed that he did in fact care about her and that he was willing to make an effort. She really had lost the feeling that she knew what Danny was thinking. And that worried her a bit.

She was waiting a lot longer than she’d expected. Maybe she hadn’t factored in deplaning and going through customs. But the longer she waited, the more anxious she became. What would happen to them? Was it even a good idea to meet him here? Her wait at the airport was unravelling the important speech with feelings of uncertainty.

Then all of the sudden, there were people passing her. They all looked haggard, like maybe they had been on a crazy long international flight. Mindy started scanning the crowd for Danny. She saw him a distance away, lugging a suitcase behind him, looking down as he walked.  He picked his head up to look out the door and he spotted her. Several emotions crossed his face in an instant. Happiness, relief, confusion. He smiled at her like he’d never been happier to see anyone in his life.

When she looked at him, still a bit away, it hit her. She had missed him. Missed didn’t even feel like it was a strong enough word. She’d spent the last few days debating their future. When she looked at him now, she didn’t see the man who let her down, the man who seemingly didn’t want to marry her. She saw the man she loved. She saw the man who supported her and loved her back. And so she smiled back at him.

Despite his apparent happiness to see her there, Danny still approached her rather hesitantly. His smile faltered a little as he made eye contact with her. “Hi,” he said simply. She smiled knowingly up at him and wrapped him in a hug. There was a brief pause before he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her tightly.

“I missed you,” she said into his shoulder. She felt more than heard him sigh.

He kissed her head saying, “I missed you too.”

Finally they released each other and Mindy grabbed Danny’s suitcase, heading for a cab. Danny shook his head in disbelief and followed her outside. They didn’t have to wait long for a cab. Soon enough they were in the back seat and Danny was giving their address. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

Mindy slid closer to him on the backseat. He wrapped his arm around her and she felt at home. She was quickly overcome by her feelings for this man. She blamed it on her pregnancy hormones. But maybe absence really did make the heart grow fonder. She laid her hand on his chest and tilted her head to gently kiss his neck. Danny turned to appraise her. He opened his mouth to say something but Mindy stopped him by kissing him. He gently started to kiss her back but she only kissed him harder. She pressed herself closer to him and deepened the kiss. She broke away from his mouth and started kissing his jaw and down his neck.

“M-Min – ”

“Shhh,” she said against his neck.

He grabbed her head and pulled her away from his neck and looked at her. For a second she thought he was going to scold her about making out in a cab or that he was going to tell her they needed to talk first. But there was a glint in his eye that she couldn’t ignore. She smirked at him and he ran his thumb along her cheek before crushing his lips back to hers.  

They were kissing deeply and passionately, not caring that the cab driver was right in front of them. Mindy’s hands were everywhere as she tried to feel every inch of him. She finally let her hands rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. She opened her mouth and his tongue quickly found hers. He was holding her tightly to him like he never wanted to let her go. Because he didn’t. Her leg was over his as she kept trying to get closer to him. She was basically mounting him in the back of the cab but it still wasn’t close enough. He’d been all the way around the world for days. She needed him closer.

Danny started to kiss and suck at her neck. She’d been pretty good so far about holding in her noises given where they were, but she couldn’t help it anymore as she moaned out his name. Her moan only spurred him on. He started moving his hands along her body, grabbing and caressing here and there. Danny may have lost sight of where they were but Mindy hadn’t. It didn’t stop her from initiating things, but it did make her smack his hand away when he reached for the first button on her shirt. He let go of her shirt and focused his attentions back on her mouth.

They continued making out like horny teenagers until the cabbie pulled up to their address. They didn’t actually notice right away and kept kissing as passionately as before. The driver cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. They quickly broke apart, Mindy blushing as she accidentally made eye contact with the driver. Danny paid double the fair and they both mumbled apologies as they got out of the car.

They held hands as they went up to their apartment. Mindy wrapped her other hand around Danny’s arm and curled into him as they rode the elevator. As they walked inside, Mindy expected reality to hit her. She had left the apartment with a lot to say. She still couldn’t kick the amorous feelings she had, though. Maybe they could talk tomorrow. She sat down on the couch as Danny walked his suitcase into the bedroom. He quickly came back and sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for a while, neither wanting to start the conversation. They finally looked over at each other. Instead of speaking, they both leaned in and continued what they’d started in the cab.

Mindy thought to herself that maybe this is what they needed right now. They would have plenty of time to talk. And as Danny frantically plucked at her lips and unbuttoned her shirt, she could think of nothing more she wanted right now. He was kissing her jaw down to her collarbone when she felt and heard him say something.

“What?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

He sat up and kissed her quickly before looking at her seriously and saying, “Marry me.”

She felt her stomach drop in shock. He couldn’t be serious. She gaped at him, unable to form the words in her mind.

He ducked his head and brought his hands up to cup her face. “Mindy, I mean it,” he added with an almost encouraging smile.

Her answer was in her kiss.


End file.
